


Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words

by iamtheyellowbox



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gossip, M/M, Peter is ready to bash heads, Speculation, Wade is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheyellowbox/pseuds/iamtheyellowbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blurry photo of Peter Parker kissing Deadpool is printed in the Bugle under the headline "Spiderman Kisses Unknown Associate." The more people speculate on just who Spiderman is dating, the more annoyed Peter becomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words

"I'm telling you, they are right outside of the Avengers Tower. It _has_ to be Tony Stark." 

"No way! Come on, look at that tiny waist. Look at that _ass!_   That's Scarlet Witch. I'd know her ass anywhere."

Peter nearly choked on his own spit at that. He slammed his locker and hurried down the hallway and away from any further discussion about his/Scarlet Witch's ass. 

This had been going on for almost three days now. Ever since The Bugle ran a blurry photo of "Spiderman" and _"_ an unknown associate" in a lip lock outside outside of the Avengers Towers. 

Peter and Wade had been dating almost a month now, though the only ones who were aware of the fact were the other Avengers. They had discussed coming out publicly for a week or so before the picture ran but, oddly enough, it was Wade who had vetoed the idea. He didn't like the thought of anyone with a grudge against Deadpool coming after Peter. The younger man may be a hero in his own right, with his own powers to boot, but he was still mortal. He could still die. Wade refused to let Peter's death be in any way his fault. 

Needless to say, the kiss outside of the Tower hadn't been planned. 

Deadpool had just been sent back from a mission in three separate boxes. While he was healing nicely, Peter had been worried enough to rush straight to the Tower after Tony called to let him know Wade was back. He'd arrived just as Wade was leaving the building and Peter, spotting the older man in one piece and well enough to be walking out on his own steam, had ran straight to his boyfriend and pulled him into a relieved kiss. 

The picture had been taken right at that moment, probably using the camera on phone, judging by the motion blur in the printed product. At this point, all clues suggested the photographer had just been an innocent bystander who happened to be in the right place at the right time to make a quick buck off a cheap photo. 

The thing that Peter didn't get was how no one seemed to know one seemed to be able to correctly identify either man in the photo. Probably due to the red in Deadpool's suit, the older man had been falsely identified as Spiderman by the Bugle and it seemed none of the general public was keen to disagree. 

The "unknown associate" was somewhat easier to understand. After all, Peter Parker was a nobody to the public. Still, the younger man had run over straight from school, skipping his last class of the day. He was still wearing the clothes that his friends and the likes of Flash had seen him in all day. Yet not one of the people throwing out guesses spoke Peter's name. 

Peter walked into his classroom and took his seat. He supposed he should be thankful that no one knew the truth. After all, Wade seemed to be pretty happy about the fact. That, however, just made Peter even more annoyed. 

"I'm thinking it's Human Torch. He was one of Spiderman's very first partners." 

"Nah, Torch's hair is blond. This guy has darker hair."

The whispered conversation came from the two girls behind him and caused Peter to sigh and lay his head on his desk. He just couldn't escape the gossip. 

Lunch was a god send. He decided that his sanity was more important than food, so headed straight to the library to read through the hour, hoping to escape any more whispers. Unfortunately, destiny had decided to be a bitch today and instead of peace and quiet, all Peter found in the library was giggling as students around him drew sketches of Spiderman kissing random friends and villains, then held them up to show the students at other tables. 

The first day after the photo had come out, Peter had been a nervous wreck. He'd stopped and listened to every guess, hearing every possible combination of couples. Peter swore that at any moment someone would yell out _No! That's not Spiderman. That's Deadpool and Peter Parker!_

Yesterday, when their secret was still safe, Peter had just found the whole thing amusing. Seriously, who in their right mind would think that Spiderman and Doctor Strange would ever have a fling? It was only more amusing when people couldn't even tell that both figures in the photo were _MEN._ Guesses like Domino and Wasp (who was _married_ ) just pushed his amusement up another notch. 

After two solid days of listening to his classmates name every possible hero and villain, male and female, that Spiderman even _might_ have met without ever once naming Wade….Peter was no longer amused. Today, all Peter wanted to do was grab the idiot gossipers and ask what was wrong with them. 

Why _wouldn't_ they guess Spiderman and Deadpool would be together? Hadn't they ever taken five seconds to listen to either man? Wasn't it clear that they were perfect for each other? 

When the bell rang to mark the end of lunch, Peter wandered his way out of the library with his head down. He was focusing so much on ignoring his classmates, that it took bumping right into one to realize that something was going on. 

There was a crowd of students gathered up ahead, blocking the hallway. Peter would have thought it was a fight, except that the students were eerily quiet. 

"Has anyone here seen Peter Parker?" 

The question, coming from the center of the convergence ahead, rang out loudly in the silence and a few of his classmates turned to stare at Peter with wide eyes. Slowly, the group seemed to realize that this "Peter Parker" person was among them and every eye turned to him as the crowd moved to create a walkway through to the center. 

Peter swallowed hard and moved forward. He knew that voice, and if was _here,_ then something big must be going down. 

"Deadpool?" Peter asked as the other man came in sight. "What's-"

Peter didn't have a chance to finish the question as Deadpool pulled his mask to rest just above his nose, then grabbed the younger man and smashed their lips together. Peter was as shocked by the public display of affection as he was by the force of the kiss. This wasn't a love peck. This was Wade full on _claiming_ him for all to see and Peter loved it. 

He let his body melt against his boyfriend, tilted his head, and opened his mouth. When their tongues met, he let out a quiet moan that had Wade pulling him even closer. 

Wade ended the kiss as abruptly as he'd started it and he had his mask back in place before Peter had even found his balance again. 

"I will give $5,000 to whoever gets _that_ in the paper with the names Deadpool and Peter Parker." Wade's voice was strong, confident, and not one of the students in the hallway doubted that he'd get them the money. 

Suddenly, there were flashes coming from all directions, followed by students running out of the hallway or pulling back to type emails on their phones. 

Peter looked up at his boyfriend, more confused than ever. "I thought you didn't want people to know about us?"

Tilting his head down in a way Peter knew meant Wade was blushing under his mask, the older man whispered into Peter's ear, "I'd rather have every bastard out there know we're a couple than listen to every person on the street pair you up with anyone and everyone but me."

Peter smiled sadly, cupping Wade's cheek and pulling him back enough that Peter could look straight into the eyes of his mask, "For what it's worth, I don't want to be paired with anyone but you."

"Petey, that's…That's worth _everything._ "

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of achieving 100 followers on Tumblr over the weekend (http://iamtheyellowbox.tumblr.com), I accepted a short number of prompts for one shots as a thank you for all those psychotic enough to follow me. This was the third prompt: How about someone getting a blurry picture of Peter kissing Deadpool outside Avengers Tower and selling it to a newspaper. So now people at Peter’s school are speculating which Avenger ‘Spiderman’ was kissing. And Peter being horrified at hearing all the pairings and fantasies people are coming up with.
> 
> P.S. The first prompt was "Nightmares," and the second was "Courting," both of which can be found under my works.


End file.
